Field
The described technology relates generally to a capacitor and an organic light emitting diode display including the same, and more particularly, to a capacitor formed on a substrate, and an organic light emitting diode display including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
A display device is a device displaying an image, and currently, organic light emitting diode displays are receiving attention.
Since the organic light emitting diode display has a self-light emitting characteristic so that a separate light source is not required unlike a liquid crystal display device, a thickness and a weight thereof may be reduced. Further, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed.
An organic light emitting diode display typically includes an organic light emitting element, a thin film transistor connected to the organic light emitting element, and a capacitor connected to a gate electrode of the thin film transistor. The capacitor includes a first capacitor electrode and a second capacitor electrode facing each other, and a capacitor insulating layer positioned between the first capacitor electrode and the second capacitor electrode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.